Moon Swept
by Hamiham
Summary: A woman's long lost dark secret, maybe the only thing that will help keep her and her love alive.


He was suppose to die, heck, I was hired for it, but as soon as the bullet pierced his skull I knew it was over. I laid there as his body fell against mine, blood staining my wedding gown, thick raw meat clung to my hair as it fell from my face. I know I should`ve screamed but, something inside me was enjoying it, almost as if I could roll all over his bloody remains. My head turned and I saw people fleeing from the scene, after my little," accident " I tried to push the body that I murdered away from me but it weighed more than what it looked like it did. I slowly eased him off me and he fell next to me with a sickly wet sound. I stood carefully and looked down at his dead body. Oh, wait he was already dead before I blew a hole in his head, he was a vampire.

Legally, I could've gotten a warrant and shoot him since he was technically a citizen, but being a vampire slayer had it's perks.. My client who hired me wanted him gone within six months, goody for me that I don't follow the law, so I bend the rules, but for this case, I bended my own rules a little to much. Since, Paul Seasbrock, was one cautious little blood sucker, I had to get to know him, personally. Yay, for me.

I stared down as blood slowly trickled down the steps staining the white floors. My eyes refocused on what was left on his face. All I could recognize is a patch of blonde hair, that was so stained with blood it didn't even looked natural. I closed my eyes and tried to remembered his blue eyes the color of fresh water. The way his face would show his dimples and a flash of fangs as he smiled at me, his face full of trust and love. He would always try and not touch me until after he fed, because his pale skin would be warmer till then. I quickly shook my head and turned on my heels towards the door.

I passed each pew and looked around. Some vampires fled, but the few that did remain were feeding on the poor souls that were to slow to escape. I really didn't care, no one that was close or important to me were here, they all were and will be dead.

When I finally stepped out into the night sky I heard silence. I paced a few yards in front of me and pulled out a small little device from under my garter. I examined the little remote and rubbed the red button really gently with my thumb.

I looked up and stared at the sky, I always wondered how it will be to live in a small town and stare up in the night sky with my husband wrapped around me an whisper his feelings about me into my ear. Every time a thought like that pops into my mind I shiver, that life will never happen to me I have to much blood in my hands for a white picket fence and a family to love. Staring into the open sky brought me back together, I quickly regained myself and focused on my job. My thumb was still lightly pressed on the red button, without a second thought I pushed it down and let it go.

I knew the explosion was loud and that the police would be here soon. By the time I heard the remaining vampires screech from their bodies being on fire, I was already hitting the gas pedal on my red 2007 Dodge Dakota. I peeled away from the parking lot of the only church in this town which, I just blew up. Hopefully God won't hold a grudge, I mean he is the alpha and omega and such, but I just blew up one of his holy homes just to get my job done and leave no evidence of my crime. Maybe he`ll forgive me, but why do I even care? He took all my family away from me leaving me on my own, heck, I gave up believing in him and such, which is a huge downfall when battling vampires. Yikes!

I kept driving, till I pulled up into my small rental cabin's dirt driveway. Rubbing my goose bumps away, I quickly made it inside my cabin and closed the door. I started to undress even before I made it to the bathroom door. Sighing I ran my fingers through my messy hair, and turned on the water till steam clouded my mirror. Without a second thought, I slipped into the water, and started washing away the days job.

Riley awoke with a start, making the water slosh around her waist. She lifted her hands out of the water, and saw that they were pruney , like raisins. Heaving herself out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around herself and tip toed out to the bedroom. Looking out the window, she saw that it was still dark. She recalled the events that happened earlier, and giggled. Skipping towards the phone she quickly dialed a number and heard a voice on the third ring.

"Hello..?" A sleep deprived voice answered.

"It's me."

"Oh, Rider. I'm glad I'm hearing from you."

"Yeah, just calling to tell you, your sons gone."

The old woman went silent for a second.

"Mrs. Seasbrock?" Riley asked.

"I'm here, I was just praying. No son of mine is damning his life, and to think, I raised him to be a good catholic boy. Hmph. Thank you, child. May the lord take care of you."

Riley heard the receiver go dead and carefully put the phone away. " May the lord watch over you. Yeah right lady."

She walked over to her drawer and quickly changed into shorts and a plain white tank top. Yawning she padded over to her bed, and crawled under her blanket. She stretched out her hand till she found a soft, fuzzy arm and pulled it close to her.

She cuddle Mr. Ripples, having a bear sleep with her after everything she went through was a comfort for her. Nuzzling the black, fury stuff animal she let herself escape her reality for a while. Dreaming of a life she would never have, Riley did not hear the purr of an engine drive up the road. Or the sound of men knocking at her door.


End file.
